Don't Walk Away
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SP of course! Set after the second Romania episode. What could and should have happened in my opinion! Please review it's very fluffy! xxx


**Don't Walk Away**

**Follows on directly from Thursday 28th Septs ep! Dedicated to all SP fans everywhere! Fiiinally lol! And don't our mass MSN convos rock! Please review, love you all! Vix xx  
p. s song is 'From this moment on' by Shania Twain! xx**

_SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP_

Phil walked out Sun Hill Police Station with a smile on his face. He was exhausted and still in shock from everything that had happened in the short space of time they had been in Romania, but he could still smile. Phil couldn't believe what had happened between him and Sam in Romania, it was like a dream but this time it was actually real. Maybe she wasn't sure if they wanted them to be more than friends but there was no way that they could ignore what had happened between them. It had been something special and neither of them wanted to let that slip away. He walked towards his car and took his keys out of his pocket. He couldn't resist one more backward glance at Sam before he drove away though.

_SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP_

Sam walked back to her, a smile firmly glued to her face. She knew she had a lot to think about but her gut instinct was telling her that this was what right. Ever since she and Phil had been trapped in the tunnels with Dennis Weaver two and a half years ago Sam had almost been waiting for something to happen. When Kate had come back into Phil's life again she knew that their chance at a relationship had passed and she wasn't sure if she could ever feel that way about him again. Sam had been beginning to think that Stuart was the one for her but now she saw him a different light, he wasn't the man she thought he was. Sam was looking forward to going home and having a long hot bath before lounging in front of the television and maybe phoning her daughter. She didn't want to leave Phil but they both needed time to recover from what had happened in Romania. Sam could still feel herself shaking now whenever she thought about how close she and Phil had come to losing their lives and how close she had come to telling him she loved him. Now she just needed time to think.

_SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP_

Phil unlocked the boot of his car and put the suitcase inside. As she slammed the boot down he could see Sam doing the same thing at the opposite end of the car park. She looked even more beautiful now even though there were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was tied up messily and her clothes were dirty. He smiled again as he watched her, he hoped she came to a decision about their future soon. Phil didn't know if he could ever go back to being just her friend. He was now one hundred percent sure that he was in love with Samantha Nixon and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops but he knew he'd have to wait. It was up to her now and Phil knew he had to wait for her decision now.

_SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP_

As Sam opened the door of her car she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned to see Phil looking at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back, feeling her heart beat faster. Everytime she looked at him memories of the previous night flooded back and that wasn't a bad thing. It was nice to be with a real man after Stuart who loved himself far too much to ever really be in love with her. The whole time she had dated Stuart, Phil had been the one she ran to when she was in trouble and he had come through for her when she needed him the most. She couldn't forget about that either. Phil waved as he got into his car, he took a deep breath and started the engine. Sam watched him drive and suddenly felt alone, the shock and exhaustion washing over her like a tide. She had made her decision.

_SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP_

Sam drove home and showered as quickly as she could before putting on some clean clothes. It felt so good to be out of the clothes she had been wearing in Romania. She was out of the house again in less than half an hour and driving to Phil's place. He answered the door and was surprised to see Sam there. He didn't think she'd come to her decision this quickly.

"Hey," He smiled sleepily.

"Hiya. Oh, I didn't realise I'd woken you up!" Sam apologised. "I can come back." She turned to go.

"No!" Phil exclaimed, he was going to ever let her go again. He grabbed her by the wrist but not hard enough that he hurt her, that was the last thing he was ever going to do.

Phil let Sam inside and she perched on the edge of the sofa nervously. Phil took her hands in his and instantly flashbacked to their kiss. Sam seemed to be feeling exactly the same as at that very moment she leant up to kiss him.

"Is this what you want?" Phil asked, he wanted to be sure.

Sam nodded, looking up at him and smiling. "More than anything I've ever wanted."

She kissed him again and they proceeded upstairs to Phil's bedroom. Later on, as she lead happily in his arms she knew that she had made the right decision.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you


End file.
